


[Podfic] Not Nothing

by argentumlupine



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Conversations, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Name Changes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: Author's summary:“Do you think they could have loved me?”Podfic of the story by walkthegale.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Nott | Veth Brenatto
Kudos: 5
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Not Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856145) by [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale). 



> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI. [link to the anthology's Dreamwidth post](https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org/1272.html)

cover art created by [bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/bluedreaming) and [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb).

|    
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/%5bCritical%20Role%5d%20Not%20Nothing.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:04:57



## Direct download link

  * [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y40c3kd3269xd4d/Not_Nothing.mp3/file)



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/%5bCritical%20Role%5d%20Not%20Nothing.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
